nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernova Staff
The Supernova Staff was a powerful and dangerous staff-like weapon that was created by Nakaruma Industries. The staff was constructed and made of various extra-terrestrial parts, most notably the power source for its power, which was created with the use of an extra-terrestrial energy dubbed "Astronium". With this energy channeled through the staff, it would allow the user to gain control of all of space and reshape it into their image. If the staff was ever to be destroyed, all those caught in the blast radius of the powerful shockwave that would emit from the staff would be displaced throughout time itself, as well as erase all of their memories on the staff. History As the Human-Alien Conflict reached its peak in terms of warfare, Nakamura Industries sought to find a way to create a weapon of ultimate power in order to keep the war going as a mean for providing them more business for creating weapons for troops in the war. After learning of a crashed UFO that landed in the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of Easter Island on Earth and the formation of a military outpost known as Raven Rock around the crash site, the industry began to send undercover agents to the facility, where they began to smuggle out materials for their superweapon program titled "Project Supernova" from the crashed UFO. They also managed to discover a new energy titled Astronium, a dangerous type of energy that is revealed to be what holds the universe together. After several weeks of smuggling materials from both Raven Rock and a former UFO supply station turned military research lab underneath the Rano Kau volcano on Easter Island itself, the industry deemed that they have secured enough materials in order to create the staff excluding its power source, ordering their agents to sabotage the facility and its Astronium experiments in order to cover their tracks. To do this, they sabotaged an experimental underwater power generator being powered by Astronium, resulting in the contamination of the base's water supply and resulting in the creation of zombies. This diversion would give the agents enough time to return to the Nakamura Industries headquarters while a CIA reconnaissance team known as the Pathfinders would later be sent to both the island and supply station to recover information on what happened. As the construction of the staff neared its end, Nakamura Industries soon began to suffer from the effects of the Astronium power source, instead changing their plans to reshaping the universe into their image. Soon after this, Nakamura Industries learn that the Pathfinders managed to recover a journal that was left behind by one of the spies, detailing the plan of forging a weapon of ultimate power. Fearing their work has been compromised, Nakamura Industries sends out Jack McMack to create a diversion by leaking the location of the Nakamura Industries test site of the Astronium, claiming that it was were the staff was being experimented at. Unknown to the Pathfinders that would be sent there, Nakamura Industries had set up a trap at the test site, where they created more zombies with some spare Astronium. Upon landing at the site, the team was ambushed by the zombies, who proceed to disable their vehicle, forcing them to fight through the test site and find a way to repair their vehicle. Unfortunately for Nakamura Industries, the Pathfinders managed to escape the ambush. With the staff on the brink of completion, Nakamura Industries proceed to pinpoint a location that would be useful in harnessing the staff's power; Stonehenge. The industry hastily creates a large "ignition chamber" around the monument, which would shield them from air assaults from the Eclipse Military. Following this, the staff was completed and was locked away in a transportation capsule for transport to the launch site. Just before it could be moved to the site however, the CIA manages to catch wind of the operation, attacking the Nakaruma Industries headquarters just before the staff could be shipped back to Earth. In an effort to halt the CIA from securing the staff, Jack McMack unleashed the captive zombified test subjects, causing much chaos within the base. However, the Pathfinders manage to defeat the test subjects, eventually confronting Jack McMack himself, who was donning a juggernaut suit. After a fierce firefight, Jack managed to activate one of his stun grenades, stunning the Pathfinders long enough for Jack to escape with the staff and several Nakamura Industries members. Knowing they have to stop Nakamura Industries, the CIA launches one last desperate attempt to stop Nakamura Industries from taking over the entire universe. Meanwhile, Jack manages to plug the staff into an outlet of sorts within the ignition chamber, causing the staff to power up. As the staff began to emit a powerful beam of energy into the skies above, the CIA team's VTOL is shot down by Nakamura Industries anit-aircraft guns, forcing them to fight through the foritifed base on foot. As they approached the ignition chamber whilst fighting off the last of the Nakamura Industries' zombies, the skies began to become distorted and blood red. Knowing they have little time, the Pathfinders manage to enter the ignition chamber, where they proceed to fight armed Nakamura Industries members. After seemingly clearing the ignition chamber, the team rushes to pull the staff out of the outlet, but before they can, the staff is grabbed by Jack, who proceeds to use the staff as his weapon of choice in the final battle. Unfortunately for Jack, the team is able to destroy the staff within Jack's hands. Knowing what has been done, Jack berates the four for what they've done, saying that with the staff's destruction, it would send all those within the staff's radius to be displaced throughout time itself with no memory of the staff or the operations leading to its creation. Soon enough, the remains of the power source begin to glow violently until it explodes even more, sending the four members and Jack throughout time. With them all gone, the CIA begins to purge all known documents of the staff, knowing that they cannot allow the public to know what has happened over the past few months. Nakamura Industries also begin to erase all evidence of the project as well, deeming Jack missing in the procees. While the four members of the Pathfinders ultimately went missing, Jack finds himself in 2251 at Fort New Trinity with no memory of what has happened nor of where he came from. While exploring the facility, which was under siege of the undead created at the facility, he ultimately meets "Athena", Alain Bourden and Brian Thompson as they fight a new wave of the undead. Gallery Supernova Containment Capsule.jpg|The staff within its transporation capsule. Project Supernova Device.png|The staff's Astronium power core within a containment device. Trivia * The concept of the staff originated from the movie Transformers: The Last Knight. Category:Weapons